


Rules maybe need to be broken

by tigragrece



Category: Bollywood Movies, Dear Zindagi (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Take place at the end of the movie when Kaira present the short movie.





	Rules maybe need to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after watching the movie where I wanted one happy ending with both of characters.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but I'm not English, I'm French… I'm Working on all my fault and grammar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me I will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

When Keira present her short movie, we don't see Khan but he is here, he has watched the short film. He was proud of her work and he is touched about the "thanks/dedications".

When he saw her smiling and talk with people, he was happy because his work that he worked with her was better. She will be okay. He really liked her and he really wanted to help her, maybe hug her and comfort her not like a therapist.

He doesn't really want to see her because she deserved to be with other people and maybe meet maybe some new people, she has her family, her friends, and he thinks he saw the guys that she have talked during the sessions.  
But it's was too late, she saw him and go see him.

"I thought we couldn't see each other because it's would be not right"

"I know but like I said before sometimes rules need to be broken, maybe I just needed time to think and I have really thought a lot and I really like you. Maybe we should talk about this but not at my office."

"Yes" she answer

They decide to meet at the beach, even if it's was a place for the therapy it's not his office, and they are free to talk. They talked about lots of things but especially about their maybe relationship. Where they want to try to be together.

"You don't want to leave Goa anymore ?" he ask 

"Not anymore, now I really like here, I have changed my mind and it's with your help."

"I have just done my job..."

"It's not just about our sessions, it's also because I'm ready to believe in love again. I like my life now, and I'm happy now," she said smiling

He like when she smile, he takes her hand and decides to walk on the beach.


End file.
